


Surrogacy

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alana, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Alpha relationships - Alana & Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will, Porn, Will is a surrogate for them, strange requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will is broke, unable to afford college. Instead of working multiple jobs or in something he would not appreciate, he decides to sign up at a surrogate agency. He meets the Lecter's, an alpha/alpha relationship where Alana is unable to have children, yet Hannibal wishes to carry on his lineage. They meet with Will, finding him exactly what they want in a surrogate. Only, it is not as simple as having Hannibal's child.Hannigram ensures along with some eventful dilemma's! hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

The tip of Will’s pen tapped against the clipboard, teeth biting his lower lip as he read over the questions, thinking about his answers. He needed this, if of course he was accepted by someone. It was not his first choice on how to pay for college but some omegas did it, and the money they received, well some it had set them up for life. 

Will just needed enough to pay his tuition and ensure he could have a room to himself at least. Just 3 years of wages to make it through until he had his degree. Male omegas were rare and in high demand, at least that is what the female beta had said when she handed him the surrogacy form. 

Her smile was kind, but her eyes only saw money. A fertile young omega who had never been with child before and was unbonded. The perfect candidate for what they wanted. 

_ Any known medical conditions?  _ The form stated and Will stared at the questions and the blank line. It was the only question giving him hell and instead of filling it in, not exactly knowing how to put that he was different, he left it blank. 

The clipboard was handed back to the lady he was sitting opposite, in her small office away from everyone else. Watching her eyes scan the form and take it all in before she started to type on the keyboard. 

“I think I have a good match for you, a bonded alpha couple who wish for a omega who has blue eyes, young and intelligent… If you're still interested?”

Feeling his heart beat a bit faster, mouth slightly dry yet his face flushed, sweating slightly as Will gave a shaky nod. It was better to jump in before he got cold feet and changed his mind. Afterall, it was only a year of his life, how bad could it be? 

The agencies normally took care of everything and the families who used the services paid handsomely and looked after the omega surrogates. There were laws in place to protect the omegas, as well as laws for the families as well. Contracts would have to be signed and Will would have to give up some of his privacy and freedom, but, it was the easiest option he was willing to take.

“I am.” answered Will, trying to sound confident.

“Good,” The woman smiled. Typing on her keyboard, she took down the address, sliding the card with her number and the clients details over to Will. “The Lecter’s are a wonderful family, I’ll call you a cab as the house is quite far from here. Unless you are driving?”

“No, I took the bus.”

The beta nodded her head in understanding, eyes moving over Will again as she took in his scuffed clothing and untamed hair. “I’ll make sure you get there on time. I think you will be just what they are looking for.”

-

As the cab came to a stop, Will felt out of place in the neighbourhood he entered. Manicured lawns with pristine gardens, houses that were built to intimidate those who could not afford them. A statement of the wealth of their owner. 

Setting foot out of the cab, the driver took off before he could even say a word. Will stood there, turning to look up at the house that must apparently belong to the Lecter’s. 

“Hi, you must be Will.”

Turning, Will watched as a woman came closer. Her long black hair, blue eyes and gentle smile. She approached him with her hand held out, quite at ease. 

Not knowing what to do, he shook her hand and looked down at it, spotting the wedding ring. It came as no surprise, considering the agent had said it was an alpha/alpha relationship. Unusual, but not unheard of. Unlike alpha/omega, they could not bond, so instead symbolised their union through marriage. 

“I’m Alana Bloom-Lecter, it’s lovely to meet you. Come in, you must be cold out here.” 

“Thanks,” Taking his hand back, Will wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. Even though Alana seemed genuinely nice, Will was wary. It was easy to follow her though, walking up a path to the front door. 

Alana opened it, beckoning Will inside before she shut it and took off her coat. 

“I trust you found the place alright?” 

Will looked up to meet the stranger who had spoken, taking in the alpha who was merely an inch taller than himself. His accent was european, facial features to match. “Hard to miss when I was driven here.”

“You met my wife, Alana. My name is Dr Hannibal Lecter, but you may call me Hannibal.” 

There was a smile, while it may have worked on other people, Will looked at pointed canines, reminded of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. 

“Don’t let him intimidate you with titles, Will.” Alan laughed. “Would you like something to drink, tea or coffee?”

“I’m fine,”

“You should at least join us for a late lunch, my treat.” Hannibal spoke, letting the last out a little quieter with a small smile. A certain twinkle in his eye.

“He is an excellent cook,” Alana leant forward to kiss Hannibal on the cheek before she walked off towards the dining room. Knowing Hannibal would have his way as he always did. 

“It would be rude to refuse.” Will says, earning that smile from Hannibal that bears his teeth again.

Silently, he follows until a chair is graciously pulled out for him, taking it as he sits opposite Alana and waits for Hannibal to return. A glass of wine is poured, the pale yellow liquid fills the glass before Alana passes it to him. 

“I hope you enjoy sauvignon blanc, I do prefer something light during lunch.”

“At least you still allow me to serve red for some courses, and more importantly, dinner.” Hannibal speaks as he enters the room with 3 plates balanced carefully. “Mushroom Asiago Chicken served with freshly prepared penne pasta” the first dish was placed in front of Alana, then, Hannibal moved, standing behind Will, leaning down to place Will’s before he seats himself. 

For a second, Will could have sworn Hannibal had leant in closer to invade his personal space, to scent him almost. The moment was quick, the brush of the alpha could be considered accidental. Though something nagged at him, a feeling of doubt about the alpha, he tried to push it aside though. 

Silence accompanied the meal as the first bites were taken, a small hum coming from Will as he tasted the meal, the smoothness of the dish and creaminess. The mushroom paired well with the chicken, as did the pasta. It was one of the best home cooked meals he had ever had. 

“So you are looking to study psychology when you start [college?” Alana spoke first, fork already down and wine back in her hand. She was looking directly across the table at him, eyes focused and determined.

“I want to go into law enforcement, but…”

“Omega’s are not permitted, the same as the armed forces. A protection measure, one that is hardly needed n this day and age. Yet, the goverment still has not abolished the act.” Hannibal spoke, a nod of understanding. “May I ask what attracted you to psychology?”

For a brief second, he thought about lying, but the way both alpha’s looked at him, he knew he would not get far. “To understand myself better, even possibly help others. Later on of course.”

Alana seemed to understand, smiling at him. “Psychology attracts more students for that reason than you would think. Wanting to understand ourselves and others. I was lucky I had a good mentor when I went to John Hopkins.” A look to Hannibal, a shared smiled before she reached out and took his hand. “Were both well disciplined in the field of psychology, though Hannibal is the psychiatrist.”

For a second, it explained some things to Will, there were still more questions he wanted to know. More about the actual surrogacy. “I don’t appreciate being psychoanalysed… We all know the reason I am here.”

Hannibal seemed to smile at that, something more genuine that was reflected in his eyes as he looked at Will. Alana had turned away though, no doubt feeling the sting of Will’s last words. Being a female alpha meant she was baren, unable to have children. Hence why a surrogacy was needed. Undoubtedly Hannibal would be the alpha providing.

“I appreciate honesty,” Hannibal gave a small nod of his head. “You are fit, young and healthy. Blue eyes like we wanted, dark hair and fair skin.” There was also a strange beauty to Will, a youngness that his face reflected and kept, one that would stay with him as he aged. Always looking younger than what he actually was. “I did read the file that I was sent and nothing seemed amiss to us. We simply wanted to meet you, we were curious about you.”

“Almost seemed to good to be true, we have spent a while searching for a surrogate.” Alana said, taking her hand from Hannibal. “Now, it is more the question if you are interested.”

“We would pay handsomely of course. You may stay in the house for the following months, use of car, allowance to go shopping or whatever you desired.” Hannibal looked to Alana before looking at Will again.

“While that is very generous of you, may I ask as to why you are going out of your way?” Will asked, seeing as this was more than most omega’s recieved for the service. 

“The only one condition that I have,” Hannibal said. “Is that the child be concieved naturally.”

For a moment Will just stared until it clicked. “As in, you want me to go into heat-..”

“Allowing me to procreate instead of embyro transfer or IVF treatments. Yes.” Hannibal said calmly, knowing it was an unusual condition. 

“Only if you are comfortable, of course. Nothing would be forced.” Alana cut in, seeing the distress Will was starting to display in his eyes. 

“I’m not sure,” Will said, pushing his chair back from the tabke, the scrapping of it against the wood proved this was real, not imagined. “I don’t know if I could.”

“It would only be once, an induced heat that will most likely only last a day, it would allow your biological impulses to take over. Your body would of course prepare itself and instead of suffering through your heat alone, you would have an alpha to look after you.” Hannibal spoke.

“Only, you happen to be that alpha.” Will stated, hating the way Hannibal spoke, so clinically detached.

“Yes, though there would be no bonding. Simply, it would be one night and then nine months. You would be paid upfront, and have all of what we stated earlier as well.”

Will sat there, unable to move or look up. His brain felt slow, processing all the information. Yet greed won in the end, the desire to have the funds to do what he wanted and to have his own life. “So long as it is only one time… If I don’t conceive, I still expect to be paid, but it is very unlikely I would go through that again.”

Alana was the first to express her excitement. “It won’t, it will only be once and then it will be smooth sailing from there. You’ll have the best medical treatment, doctors and nurses.”

“There will also be contracts that have to be signed. First, however, it may be better if you moved in and took a week or two to settle in.” Hannibal spoke, reaching across to take Alana’s hand. They shared a kiss for a second, a look of hope between them. “The contract should be done first, I can set the meeting up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that would be easier. I can move in tomorrow to if it’s not too much hassle.” Will said, thinking it was better to try and do this as fast as possible. Less time sitting around waiting or missing out. 

“Would you like me to organise some movers for you?” Hannibal asked.

“I-” Will thought for a second, unsure of how to put to the couple that he was dirt poor and owned nothing. Apart from one suitcase. “I should be right, I just need to get a cab again, that’s it.”

“Nonsense.” Alana laughed. “I’ll give you a car so you can drive back, it would be easier.”

-

Leaving the house was easier than he expected. Both Hannibal and Alana not interfering, both too pleased to have found a surrogate who was amenable to the strange request they asked of. Still, Will felt uneasy about it, the whole arrangement. More importantly, what he would feel in the end. 

Still, he needed the money, this was an easier option than other opportunities, or lack of he had to choose from. Once he arrived home, he started to pack his only suitcase and loaded it into the Bentley with a few other items he owned. It barely took up the luxurious boot of the car, but Will could deal with that. At least Alana seemed friendly, Hannibal was something else to Will though. A strange alpha in the way he smiled and spoke. For the price they were paying however, strange alpha’s were not unheard of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm touched by how many people reached out and commented/kudo's it is so inspiring and encouraging to me as a writer, considering this is written on the fly and not plot checked or written in advance. I needed to get it out and get back into writing and you have no idea just how much you guys have helped to build confidence and passion for writing again.

When Will arrived back at the Lecter’s the following morning, Alana kindly gave him a tour of the house. Three stories, multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, a garage that was bigger than any house Will had ever lived in before.

What stuck out to Will the most however was the empty nursery, the room Alana had looked over. Even with the door closed, Will knew exactly who’s room it would be. Despite not even being pregnant yet, his hand moved closer to his stomach, an image in his mind of him swelled with child and then of both Alana and Hannibal doting on the life he created for them.

“So if you need to get anything, most places deliver. Hannibal normally cooks, I would advise against bringing anything back with you if you go out. You’re more than welcome to use the Bentley when you feel like it, and you should get a card when you sign the contracts this afternoon. The lawyers are bringing them over instead of driving in.” Alana spoke, handing over a set of keys.

“I-... Thanks.” Taking the keys, he held them tight, feeling the steel bite into his hand as he looked down at them. Will couldn’t deny the car was beautiful, he had never been in anything like it before. The soft leather seats that also heated when it was cold, the softness of them, how the car drove and handled was a dream. “I won’t be driving much though, so I don’t really need a car.”

Alana gave a light laugh. “Better you drive it than me, otherwise I would still let it sit in the garage. I much prefer the Land Rover.” She put a hand on Will’s shoulder, making him look up. “It’s covered under insurance if you’re afraid, we just want you to have transport and a means to get back if you do go out alone.”

It spoke volumes to Will of the type of mother Alana would be, the kind and protective parent who wanted to know where their child was, that they were ok. He could understand then why she wanted him to have a car, though he doubted he would use it, possibly try to actively avoid it if he could. Leaving the house was something he didn’t really feel like doing. 

“This will be your room,” Alana concluded when she walked down to the last room on the right on the top floor. Opening it up for Will to see. “I thought you would prefer to look out over the backyard, instead of a view of the street. There is also a laptop, TV if you want. Now that you know where the study is you can always take a book to read in private.”

Walking in, Will stopped in the middle of the room and looked to the bed. A moment’s thought if it would be the one he would share with Hannibal soon. 

“If you’re thinking about what and where it will happen, it will be one of the guest bedrooms.” Alana said slowly, treading carefully. “Better to have more positive associations with this room than anything.”

“Yeah,” Will replied, turning to look out the window and into the garden. “You don’t have any pets? No dogs?”

“Not yet, maybe one day. For now, Hannibal and I have been with our professional careers. Once the baby comes, we will take time off, bond and then maybe one day we will get a dog. I take it you like dogs?”

“Dogs are easier than people,” Will said, facing Alana. “The room’s fine. I’ll bring my stuff up and come down for lunch later.”

There was a smile before Alana left him in peace, closing the door as he sat on the bed and put his hands over his face. It was only the start of what was to come.

-

Lunch was spent just about in silence, Alana talking about a medical journal and a piece Hannibal was working on while Will picked lightly at his food. Nerves were coming to the surface and he could see why the suggestion had been made, his current state was not one that would be of benefit to try and conceive a child. He needed to settle. 

“May I be excused?” Will asked when Alana paused, looking to them both. 

“You may, though you do not need to ask our permission. You are our guest.” Hannibal smiled, voice holding a gentle note. 

Will gave a nod, taking his half eaten plate into the kitchen and putting it on the sink, unsure of what to do with what he had not eaten. Normally, he would finish everything, not knowing when he would get a full meal again. The nerves he felt though were affecting him, there was no real hunger despite not eating since the day before. 

He decided to retreat to the study, walking into the room as he looked at the shelves of books. Approaching them, he let his finger travel over the spines as he walked along quietly and read the titles, pausing when he discovered “Symposium” by Plato.

Pulling it out, he moved over to one of the chairs by a unlit fireplace. Curling up on it as he started to read, hoping it would let his mind focus on something else.

-

As the clock turned four, Will knew it was time to emerge and face the lawyers that were coming. No sooner had he left the study, the doorbell was heard, the greeting of several people and Will felt his stomach drop. 

Slowly, he walked into the foyer and watched as coats were hung and two men turned to look at him. The way they were sharply dressed, how they held themselves, and the undeniable scents that reached his nose, they were all of alpha status. 

Hannibal and Alana were talking to a third man quietly before they turned to look at Will, the man’s eyes scanned him, assessing him before he gave a nod to Hannibal. 

“The study would be the best place, if you would like to follow me,” Hannibal spoke, leading the way.

Will ended up sitting in front of the desk as contracts were laid out in front of him, so many he had no chance at reading them all. 

“This should be the first one you sign, a confidentiality agreement,” One of the lawyer’s spoke, passing the paper to Will with a pen. 

He picked it up, a glance to Alana and Hannibal who were sitting on the other side of the desk signing their own paperwork as well, hardly missing a beat and not looking up. Swallowing, Will decided it was time. 

Scrawling his signature, he passed it back before another was given to him, followed by another. It felt like over an hour of signing all places that had been marked for him. 

As he finished, he looked up at the clock noting it was only half past four. Everything had been signed and one of the alpha’s extended his hand to Will to shake. 

“The money will be available to you at any time. Here is the account details, the sum is quite generous.” An envelope was passed to Will. “Dr. Lecter has requested that the car be transferred into your name, there is also access to a credit card for purchases you wish to make. Though there has not been a limit set. It is on the condition that the child be carried to term then given to Dr. Lecter, allowing him to take full custody.”

Silently, Will took the envelope, listening to the alpha. There was only a nod before he let the man’s hand go and stood. “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

Hannibal spoke briefly to the lawyers as Alana motioned for Will to come with her, leaving the men in the study to talk. “Hannibal is better with these kinds of things. Tomorrow we will speak to a doctor and start to get you ready. How are you feeling? You barely touched your lunch today.”

Will ducked his head slightly, feeling sheepish. “Just nervous, which is probably natural. A few more days and I should be good.”

Alana nodded, bringing Will into the kitchen where she pulled out a tub of ice-cream from the freezer. “I’m sure Hannibal knows about my secret stash, but, I have always liked cookies and cream ice cream. It tends to help me relax if I’m feeling anxious. The night before I submitted my thesis I ate a whole tub to myself.”

Leaning against the counter, Will watched Alana scoop ice cream into the two bowls before one was passed to him. The tub was stashed away again before she picked up two spoons, passing one to Will before she then started to eat her own. 

The simple gesture, store bought ice cream made Will relax a little. Smiling as he ate in companionable silence. They finished and Alana put the bowls in the dishwasher. 

“I noticed you had snuck out without saying goodbye,” Hannibal spoke.

Taken aback slightly, Will turned to see Hannibal, wondering how the alpha could be so quiet despite his size. 

“I was informing Will of the doctor’s appointment he has tomorrow.” Alana smiled.

It did not fool Hannibal however, a knowing smile on his lips as he walked closer and let a hand comb through Alana’s hair before he looked at Will with a wink. “I’m sure that is all you were doing.”

“There is still a lot left to unpack, I’ll just be-” Will started, not knowing how to finish the sentence before he started walking off. In the corner of his eye as he left the room he saw Hannibal leaning in closer, Alana smiling as their lips aligned. The last thought he had was, that would be him soon enough.

-

Frederick Chilton was as arrogant as they came, how the man was a specialist in the field stumped Will. The whole experience of laying back and feeling Chilton’s fingers inside of him, moving, exploring, worst of all probing was terrible. 

“It seems like you are quite fertile, Mr. Graham. Or are you more comfortable with Will?” Frederick asked, two fingers stroking against Will’s prostate as he encouraged the erection.

“Mr. Graham, and if you’re quite done trying to jack me off may I put my clothes back on.” Will retorted, flushed with anger and embarrassment. Surely there had to be another doctor.

“Yes, yes.” Frederick spoke, taking his fingers away and rolling the chair over to the other bench. The gloves came off with a snap, thrown effortlessly into the bin before he started to scribble down notes. “You’re situation is quite unique, though I have never known Hannibal to be pedestrian.”

“Isn’t discussing other patients a breach of confidentiality?” Will spoke, moving to quickly pull on his pants and top before Frederick decided on some more invasive tests where he could use his hands. 

“We were, are, colleague’s. Besides, your right to privacy was waved with the contract you signed.” The look the doctor gave was smug, seeming to know something Will didn’t. “I’ll provide the pills for you, when you take them your heat will start in 24 hours, or sooner… Have you ever engaged in sex before?”

For a moment, Will thought on lying, but truth won out in the end. “No, never. In heat or outside of it.”

That made Frederick raise an eyebrow. “So this will be your first time?! Fascinating. Quite the age difference between you as well.” 

Will listened, watching Frederick turn as he muttered something, distinctly hearing ‘Hannibal always has a taste for the rare’. 

“If I were you, Will, I would think about looking at some  _ educational  _ videos in regards to positions and what is expected of you.” Frederick smiled, standing over as he handed a small container with pills inside. “Just remember, 24 hours before you are expected to engage in sexual activities. Would hate for you to miss out on that window of opportunity to have a baby. Might make you come back and see me again for another check-up.”

“I won’t forget.” Snapped Will, taking the container as he left the room, top in his hands as he spotted Alana sitting in the waiting room. At least when he was out in the open Frederick seemed to be more composed, but Will was pleased to see that Alana seemed to dislike him as well by the way she strained her smile and her tone of voice. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your positive comments and encouragement! I will try and reply asap, for now, have some naughty porn and enjoy! (what has been coming and Hannibal having an epiphany!)

Sitting in his room, Will scrolled through his laptop, unable to escape what Frederick had said to him. It would be soon that he would be told to take the pills, he had witnessed Alana becoming more distant over the past few days since his appointment, Hannibal being more pleasant to him and trying to give him a sense of security.

Will didn’t have it though, he still felt so nervous about the whole idea. So much he was now browsing through porn sites and starting to watch videos to see what was expected of him, what he would have to do. There was a sense of wanting to please Hannibal in the bedroom, a desire to pleasure himself as well considering how handsome Hannibal was.

So engrossed in watching the videos, the sound lowered but not muted. The moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room, he didn’t hear the knock, only when the door opened and that accented voice called his name that he moved. 

Hands came to the laptop screen, slamming it down as he hunched over and felt himself blushing, his cock hard as his own ass wet with slick. “I… Hanni--- didn’t hear you, sorry.” Stuttered as he tried to compose himself, failing to do anything. 

“It’s perfectly natural to be curious, Will.” Hannibal spoke, enjoying the site of an embarrassed Will having known exactly what the omega had been watching. “Though the videos have an alternative purpose, I’m sure you are finding them very educational.”

“No, it’s not… It’s not-” Will felt lost, having been caught red handed and Hannibal knowing the exact reason why. “I just, I’ve never.”

“That is the reason I came to speak to you.” Hannibal spoke, still standing as he waited for Will to turn and look at him. “Alana is leaving for a conference, the next few days we will have the house to ourselves. I believe it would be best if we utilised this time alone together to achieve the intended purpose of your stay.”

How on earth could Hannibal Lecter make ‘I want to fuck you for the next few days’ sound like it was nothing? Well, perhaps to him it was nothing, but for Will it was a shock and what he had been waiting for. “So I should take the pills tonight?” Asked as he turned and looked finally, staring at the pattern of plaid on Hannibal’s suit.

“It would be most beneficial if you did.” Smiled Hannibal. “I believe Alana told you that we will be using one of the guest bedrooms, and we will have privacy. Anything you need will be accessible to you if you need it tonight, but I will see you tomorrow morning after I return from the airport… Unless there is anything you wish to ask of me now?”

Unable to form coherent words, Will shook his head, hoping he would be left in peace and some privacy to deal with his own body. 

“Please then do not be bothered by anything Frederick may have spoken about to you. He can be… crude at times.” Hannibal gave a flirty smile, something to try and soften Will’s discomfort. “Your heat will assist to ease you into a more relaxed state, it’s perfectly natural what happens after.”

“But it’s not.” blurted Will, looking down. Hannibal wasn’t his alpha, they were not bonded. This was essentially in a way a forced mating for the purposes of obtaining a child. 

“A mating is not simply about one partner, Will. Sex is supposed to be enjoyed by both parties. An omega normally enjoys the act more than their alpha counter parts due to the ability to orgasm on multiple occasions during intercourse.”

There was a small groan from Will, already feeling his face redden more. 

“I’ll be sure to enlighten you tomorrow, for now, try to rest. Ten should be a suitable time to take the tablets, giving you just under twelve hours for your heat to settle in.” Hannibal spoke, leaving, pausing at the door. “Good night, Will.”

-

Avoiding dinner was easy, Will sat in his own room most of the evening, only coming down to fix himself a snack. As he entered the kitchen, Alana was packing the dishwasher, turning as he entered. 

There was a nervous smile, her eyes averted as she quickly excused herself and left him alone. Will felt her silence like a draft, moving about at a leisurely pace as he felt guilt for her not wanting to be around him this night. Perhaps Hannibal may have spoken of what he walked in on, maybe Alana felt jealousy to him after all because Hannibal would be sleeping with him. 

Pouring himself a glass of water, he took the pills he had been given. Swallowing them as he tried to push his own feelings aside and not think on Alana. A difficult task considering how much he enjoyed her company and what had started as a unique friendship he appreciated. Was it all down the drain now because of what would be happening in the next few hours?

Fixing himself a snack of leftover roast put into a simple sandwich, he took it back to his room. At least he was being left in peace, to do what he pleased. 

As he ate, he could feel the effects of the pills starting to release in his system. His temperature rising as he started to fidget, a dull ache started to be felt. It wasn’t unbearable yet, but the desire to be filled would only become worse through the night. For now, Will sat and read quietly.

Only a few hours had passed when the intensity of his heat hit him, skin flushed with heat and sweat as he felt his ass dripping with slick and cock achingly hard. The book was left forgotten on the nightstand as Will stripped naked and laid down on his bed. Desperate to chase release, Will resorted to using his fingers as he shoved his face into the pillow and tried to conceal the moans of wanton pleasure he was emitting, wishing Hannibal would come sooner rather than later. 

As his fingers delved deeper inside of himself, reaching for that sweet spot, he fell short of hitting his prostate, groaning out of frustration as he kept trying, to needy to see a solution to the problem. So lost in trying to find his own release he forgot to stifle his moans, distantly hearing a door slamming and voices arguing. Will could not care less though as he tried to fill the void he felt. 

It felt like he had been left alone for so long by the time his bedroom door opened, that scent of a strong alpha filling the room and making Will look up with watery pleading eyes. Mouth ajar as Hannibal strode forward and scooped him up with ease.

“Alpha!” Will cried with relief and joy, moving his body to press lips against Hannibal’s own, displeased that there was a suit in the way, unable to feel Hannibal’s body against his own. As he was dropped onto a bed, Will moved, hands coming to the very fabric that was preventing him from getting what he desired most at that moment. 

Hands grabbed at Hannibal’s tie, pulling him forward so Will could kiss him, needing to have contact as his hands worked at tearing the suit from Hannibal’s body. The sound of material being ripped was not heard over the desperate moans coming from Will, but when Hannibal was finally naked before him, Will could not help but to be pleased to see Hannibal was hard and ready to take him, cock achingly erect as it stood tall against his body, the head touching his belly in an impressive curve.

Unable to tear his gaze from it, Will dipped his body down so lips were near the cock. A desire to taste and feel it inside of him, to let it slide down his throat, to feel Hannibal knot in his mouth and then in his ass. 

Not denying himself, Will swooped in, kissing the shaft as he let a tongue lazily lick from the base to tip, swirling it over the slit. As he did, he felt Hannibal’s hands on his ass, massagin him, pulling his cheeks apart before a finger easily slipped inside of him making Will moan. 

As Hannibal fucked Will lazily with his fingers, stretching him and preparing him for his cock, Will took Hannibal in his mouth. Cheeks hollowed as Will sucked, precum sliding over his tongue as the salty tang and muk of Hannibal’s cock made him salivate, swallowing it as he tried to take the alpha all down at once. 

It was impossible however, Hannibal being so big and Will’s inexperience left him gagging, having to pull away to breathe as eyes watered. Letting his chest touch the bed, Will left his ass in the air, presenting for Hannibal. He let out a low whimper of pleasure as Hannibal slipped another finger inside of his hole, the long digits able to touch Will in places he could not. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Will. So ready for me. I’m impressed.” Hannibal spoke with a purr to his voice, accent thick with lust and pleasure. 

“Alpha!” Unable to express much more, yet so pleased that Hannibal was impressed. Will desired to feel the stretch of Hannibal’s cock inside of him, his tongue running over his lips as he tasted the remnants of Hannibal’s cock. He was simply a hot mess, ready for Hannibal to do whatever he pleased to him, knowing he would only do his best to take and please Hannibal in return. “Please, more, please alpha!”

Letting out a low rumble, Hannibal let his fingers slip out of Will, coming to move behind him as Will whined at the loss. Hands holding onto Will’s hips, he guided his cock into Will’s open, slick dripping hole. 

Will let out a long moan, one of pleasure and pain. Having his desire fulfilled to have Hannibal inside of him stretching him. He wasted no time pushing himself onto the cock, to feel it deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate and sending sparks of pleasure through his body. The stretch of his rim was painful, burning as he groaned and started to try and fuck himself. Only hands on his hips made him stop, Hannibal’s body coming down over his back before a hand wrapped around him after releasing his hips. The weight of the alpha over the top of him stopped him from moving, from achieving his own release. He wanted to whine at the loss, to move and feel more. 

“Will,” Hannibal grunted, trying to keep his composure despite the intense heat he could feel, the stir of arousal in his abdomen. If Will kept moving his release would come too soon and prevent him from enjoying this moment. For days he had been watching WIll, thinking of this time they would spend together. Wondering if the omega would be shy only to find him quite the opposite. “Allow me.”

Going limp, Will let Hannibal take over, relaxing into his arm as his eyes closed. Breath steadying as he waited. 

Slowly, Hannibal knelt, hands coming back to Will hips as he held them and thrust gently into Will, watching the omega’s spine curve and flex in delight. Listening to the small moans and whimpers that were emitted. It was to easy though, and Hannibal found himself desiring to look into those blue eyes as he fucked Will. 

Sliding out, he flipped Will onto his back, lifting his legs and popping a pillow under his lower back to lift his ass, allowing him a better position. Hannibal looked down as he took WIll again, letting Will’s hands come to hold onto his own arms as Will’s legs wrapped around his back, pulling Hannibal closer with each thrust. 

Bending down, Hannibal let Will arch up to kiss him, teeth nipping on the Will’s top lip as Hannibal then let Will suck on his tongue. So lost in pleasure Hannibal had to pull away and let Will breathe, it didn’t stop him from lowering his head to his chest, spine bending at an uncomfortable angle in the process, yet when his lips suckled ontoWill’s nipple, feeling the pleasure and Will’s hole milk his cock, the moan that came from Will, Hannibal smiled and let teeth nip into the nipple. 

As he did, Will’s insides clamped down, making Hannibal halt, arching his back as his knot filled, another, more forceful thrust locked them. Fingers dug into Hannibal’s arms, strong enough to leave bruises as Hannibal came hard. Will lifted his ass, taking everything with a long moan, milking Hannibal dry before Hannibal finally collapsed on top of him, turning their bodies to the side to alleviate the discomfort and allow him to touch Will and groom him while he lay sated on the pillow next to him. 

In an hour, the knot would deflate and allow Hannibal to breed with Will again. As he laid there though and let Will fall into a post orgasmic blissful sleep, he wondered how he found such a remarkable omega. The beautiful creature who was so shy yet something spectacular in the sheets. 

Hannibal knew he had to understand Will more, he never thought he would find someone who had this effect on him. Yet here Will was, brought to himself by fate and circumstance. His perfect mate. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient!

Three weeks had passed since the mating, Alana had stayed away for two days leaving Hannibal and Will alone in the house. He felt foolish the following day after he had slept with Hannibal, there was still a desire to touch, to kiss. 

At breakfast on the second day before Alana returned, Hannibal had leant in and let his lips brush against the shell of Will ear, drawing a shiver from him. 

“Your scent is already changing.” Hannibal had remarked as he straightened up, a hand coming to touch Will’s hair. 

Leaning back, Will let his head touch Hannibal’s hand more, encouraging him to play with his curls and grip them. His face turned beet red at the memory of it happening in the bedroom, pulling away from the alpha. “I don’t really feel any different, just…”

Unable to finish the thought, he picked up his fork and pushed the protein scramble around on his plate, drawing a deep breath.

“It is normal that you feel a pull towards me, what we shared was intimate.” Sitting down at the head of the table, Hannibal gazed fondly at WIll, knowing that he felt his own pull to the omega, one he could not let on too greatly. Yet. “An omega’s biological reaction to sex normally assists them in finding comfort from the alpha partner, they can yearn for the alpha’s touch knowing that they provide protection.”

Will still yearned for the man’s touch, to feel his lips against his, again. Even though their mating was brief, the memories were vivid. Will still felt that desire coursing through his veins to be with Hannibal, but he was a surrogate. He was there for a purpose.

“Alana is your mate, not me. I don’t get that luxury, I have to fight my biology while I also accept it.” Biting his lip at the end Will hoped Hannibal was right and that his scent was changing to indicate that he was pregnant. That was the only biological reaction he was allowed to have, for when the child was born he would be excluded from their life and he would continue on with his own, never seeing Hannibal again in all likelihood. 

“Legal definitions concludes us as being partners, not mates. We are unable to bond the same as an alpha and omega can.” Hannibal started to eat his own breakfast. “We will always share a connection, Will. I hope you come to see the beauty in it one day.”

At least Hannibal had the decency to see that he was flustered by the topic of conversation, closing it and allowing him to move on. Will briefly considered if Hannibal did this with most of the guests, though as his eyes looked up to the Leda and the Swan hanging over the fireplace, he highly doubted the alpha let anyone out of a topic of conversation so easily. He was being careful, treating Will as though he was delicate. 

“How do you see me?” Will stopped eating, looking at Hannibal determined to know the answer. “You picked me out of countless other candidates, what do you see in me?”

There was a tilt to Hannibal’s head, a moment of consideration before he answered. “You see yourself as something fragile, tattered. Like an old mug.”

You didn’t answer my question, what do you see?” Pushed Will.

“The mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by.“ Hannibal spoke kindly, looking down to Will’s plate. “Finish your breakfast.”

-

Returning to his room after breakfast, Will was still mulling over what Hannibal had said to him. What it had truly meant. There was something to it he was not understanding, something he couldn’t see that Hannibal could and he was left wondering. 

When Alana returned, Will hoped things would return to normal, but as their eyes met in the foyer, he knew it wouldn’t.

It was clear there was some resentment, her nostrils flared as she walked past Will and into the house. Will gathered she must have been making sure that it was properly aired, that any lingering scent of what had happened was eradicated. 

There was no blame to be found in her actions, the slight jealousy she must have felt towards him. He had believed she was better than that however, it hurt that he was wrong and that she then proceeded to avoid him for a few days afterwards.

She was not the only one that seemed to avoid him though, Hannibal had been spending more time at his office, when Will had bumped into him in the kitchen one morning, he had given him a half smile and spoken about doing paperwork and catching up on certain things. Will listened, hovering at the edge of the counter and hoping that the alpha would touch him, that he would reassure him, a simple hand on his. Nothing happened though, and when Hannibal left him there WIll felt an ache in his heart, leaving before Alana saw him. 

-

Avoiding Hannibal and ALana was easier than he believed it would be, both of them seeming to understand he needed space. Three weeks since his heat with Hannibal, he knew he would have a scan next week, that Alana was likely to take him in. Sitting in front of his laptop, he wondered how he would ask her, but it seemed she was the one coming to him first.

“Will?”  She asked, gently knocking on the door and waiting.

There was a hesitation, but Will stood, moving to open the door and greet her. If he didn’t, he feared he would be considered rude.

“Hi,” Alana smiled.

“Hi,” Will stepped to the side, letting her in. 

“I’m sorry for not speaking to you for the last few days, it’s just, difficult for me.” Alana said honestly, hands behind her back. 

Will was about to say something when he heard the small bark, eyes widening at Alana as she grinned wider and brought the puppy into view. “Hannibal and I thought you could use a friend and I remembered how you spoke about dogs.”

“He’s actually mine?!” Will was stunned, reaching out to hold the pup. 

“Well, we can’t really take him back, so I was hoping I was right.” Alana smiled, feeling relieved that Will seemed happy again. 

The pup was small and fluffy, wriggling madly as it tried to climb up Will’s chest and lick his face. Unable to deny the cute pup, Will let him, feeling the wet nose press to cheek and the tongue madly trying to lick him. “He’s gorgeous, I’ve never been allowed to have a dog before.”

“He already has a kennel outside, I was thinking we could got to the pet store tomorrow, after visiting the doctors again.” Alana tried to ease it off, but Will instantly saw through it.

Swallowing, the joy he felt seemed to be deflating as the wave of reality washed over him. The pup, was nothing more than a distraction, allowing him to love something while Alana would fuss over his likely pregnant belly with Hannibal. Watching the life growing within to take it away, replacing it with a puppy for his own emotional sake. He couldn’t disagree that it was touching, and thoughtful, but it also felt so degrading. Yet he nodded anyway, knowing he really needed to get confirmation for the pregnancy. “Yeah… I think I’m going to call you Kyza!” 

“That’s cute, it suits him!” Leaning forward, she petted the top of the pup’s head, smiling happily. “He really likes you!”

“After the store clerk placed him in that small box, I believe he is happy to be out and with someone who will look after him properly.” Hannibal spoke, appearing behind Alana, looking at the pup before smiling at Will. 

Combing his hand through the soft fur, Will looked away as Alana leaned in and kissed Hannibal. There was a jealousy starting to burn inside of him at seeing her take what he wanted in front of him. Then he had to remember his place, a small frown appearing as he concentrated on the pup. 

“Who would put you in a box?” He asked softly looking into dark brown eyes. 

“Hannibal didn’t want him to scratch the leather.” Alana chuckled.

There was a playful frown to Hannibal’s face. “I was concerned about him jumping around in the car more than the leather. When I asked the clerk for something bigger, there was apparently nothing else available at the time.” 

“Well, he was quite rude, really.” Shrugged Alana.

“Yes, but dinner will be ready soon. Unfortunately, I do not allow dogs at the dinner table. Though he has a small section set just outside the kitchen to eat.” Hannibal looked to Will, frowning slightly when he saw the note of distress in Will’s eyes. 

“I’ll go and make sure there is some food there for him.” Alana smiled, kissing Hannibal on the cheek before she left.

For a moment, it looked like Hannibal was about to follow her before he walked into the room and closed the door. He turned around and came closer to Will, reaching out to touch his cheek gently. “The last few weeks have been difficult for you, the other morning I had wished to stay but unfortunately I had a patient call and it was critical that I see them. I hope you will forgive me.”

As the thumb gently stroked Will’s cheek, he closed his eyes and leant into the contact, enjoying the comfort it provided. He could feel Hannibal’s warmth, breathe in his natural scent from his wrist that was mixed with his cologne. “I don’t know why I am feeling this way,”

“Your body is adapting due to your pregnancy, seeking my comfort when you feel distress. The last few days while you have been spending more time up here, I suspect it has been more nesting behaviour. Burrowing yourself away in a safe space.” Hannibal gentled him, continuing to stroke Will. He smiled as he leant in a little closer. “Though I noticed the other day that the guest bed had been slept in.”

Feeling his cheeks heat, Will glanced up to meet Hannibal flirtatious smile. “It was… I won’t do it again.”

“You need not feel remorse for that Will, I will try and provide a more suitable solution for your comfort. For now though, dinner is waiting.”

He wanted to say it wasn’t what Hannibal thought, Will thinking that the alpha believed his own bed to not be comfortable or that he needed Hannibal’s scent. In truth, he did sleep in the bed a few nights ago because he wanted to have Hannibal’s scent around him, but it also kept his dreams at bay. Instead, he kept his mouth shut, hoping Hannibal would forget about it. The next time he would sleep in the bed he would remember to make sure everything was left perfect so he was not found out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small chapter, but paving the road for things in the future, some ideas. And yes we will see love blossom!


	5. Chapter 5

Frederick Chilton smiled at Will as he entered the waiting room where he was to get his scan. Immediately Will felt his body tense up, looking away as he sat down next to Alana and waited for his name to be called. He prayed he didn’t get the doctor for his ultrasound.

“Mr. Graham.” The receptionist called, Will stood, Alana following as they walked over, finding Chilton there holding the files with the stethoscope around his neck. 

“If you’d like to follow me, we can begin your ultrasound.” Chilton spoke happily, walking off as he expected Alana and Will to follow.

Reluctantly, Will did, hiding behind Alana until he walked into the room. The bench stood out, but luckily Alana took a seat and Will felt better knowing she would be there. Surely Chilton would be more pleasant with her presence.

“Take you top off and put on the gown, you may also have to pull your pants down slightly so we can get good access to your lower abdomen for the scan.” Chilton spoke as he took a seat and started to set up the machine.

Will moved to the small privacy screen and stripped his top and put on the pink gown, feeling his cheeks flush in slight humiliation. Surely Chilton had picked this one for him to convey his gender, something Will despised of the man as he then re-appeared and laid down on the bed.

Laying there quietly, he was slightly taken aback when he felt Alana’s hand come to touch his own, fingers weaving through his to hold as she looked to Chilton. 

“It’s rare you perform ultrasounds, Frederick.” She spoke kindly. 

“In this case I wanted to make sure, your my client, Alana. I only want the best for you and Hannibal.” Chilton smiled.

It didn’t fool Will and as he felt Alana’s hand tense in his own, he smiled knowing she didn't buy it either. 

“Okay Will, move that gown up and we’ll begin.” Chilton spoke as he rolled over on the chair, holding the ultrasound wand in his hand and a tube of gel in the other. 

Upon lifting the gown, Will breathed in harshly as Chilton squirted the cold gel onto his belly. He was just adjusting when he felt the wand being pressed down and the screen on the monitor coming to life and showing nothing so far.

Chilton focused on the monitor then, moving the wand and pressing it in different areas as Will tried to stay still, is eyes watching the monitor. It was only a few seconds before Chilton stopped, a few small movements before he then turned back.

Will didn’t have to listen to him tell him what it was, he could already make out the head and the curl of the embryo’s body. He was pregnant.

“Well it seems a congratulations are in order.” Chilton said, moving the wand a few more time to get different angles as he took photos. 

Despite not listening to Chilton, Will could feel Alana’s hand in his own, her heart beating a little faster and went he turned to look at her, she was enraptured by the image on the monitor, a smile gracing her lips that reached her eyes finally. 

Turning back to the monitor, Will could see Alana holding the infant in her arms and wearing that smile as she looked down at the baby. He could also see himself left standing alone with simply a car and money in his pocket as he watched Hannibal and Alana swoon over the child. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Chilton.

“May I get dressed now?” He asked matter of factly.

“Just one last pic,” Chilton said as he took it. “And finished, you may do as you please, here,” Chilton handed over some paper towels to allow Will to wipe the gel from his body as he moved away.

Once he finished wiping himself, Will stood, dumping the paper towels in the bin before he went back behind the screen to get changed again.

“These are wonderful, Frederick.”Alana spoke.

Will could hear something printing, he assumed it must have been pictures of the baby that Alan was looking at and when he re-appeared, it was right. She was smiling as she looked down at the potos, a tear in her eye as she flicked through them. 

“Do you want to see, Will?” She asked, holding up one of the pictures.

Slowly, Will reached out for it, reminding himself as he looked at the photos to not get attached. It was difficult not to as he looked, a hand sneakin down to his flat abdomen to run over as he wondered when he would feel the baby moving.

“I’ll print a couple of sets, I’m sure you will want to hold onto a few. Most surrogate parents start a baby book and track their progress.” Chilton spoke as though Will was not in the room, that Alana was the one carrying the child.

There was a gentle laugh from Alana before she shook her head. “No, we only want the photos for ourselves, Hannibal and I.” She said as she turned to look at Will. “Did you want a copy?”

“No, I’m right.” Will lied. “I’ll be just outside,”

“You sure?” Alana pressed.

“Yeah, I just need the bathroom.” 

There was a nod from Alana and Will quickly exited the room before Chilton had the chance to question him. 

“Flighty omega, that one.” Chilton laughed behind the door.

“It’s his first time, I imagine this is quite difficult on him.” Alana spoke.

Deciding not to stay and listen Will walked out to the waiting room where he sat down. Only a few minutes later Alana appeared, Chilton nowhere in sight. The drove home in silence until she parked the car in the garage.

“Before you go Will.” She made him pause before leaving the car. “I want you to have this, you will always be in our hearts for helping us to create a family.” She handed over one of the pics from the ultrasound.

Carefully, Will took it from her looking down at the picture, seeing the date and time with his own name written there. It brought a tear to his eye. Instead of staying, he left the car in a rush and headed for his room with the photo still clutched in his hand.

Kyza was on the bed, slowly wagging his tail as he looked at his new owner as he wondered why he looked so sad.

“It’s not you buddy.” Will said as he sat on the bed and pet the pup, a hand now coming to rest on his flat belly. “I’m happy your here, it’s just that I have to give someone up to keep you and have my own life.”

There was a yip from the pup, no understanding of what was being said Will knew, but as the pup flopped on him and rolled over for belly rubs he knew his emotions were being heard at least. Kyza was trying to make him smile and forget his worries and for the moment it worked. 

-

When Hannibal returned home, Alana was the first to great him, to show the pictures the ultrasound had produced. Will viewed it from the hallway, catching the alpha smile before he leant down to kiss her on the lips and embrace her in a hug. Will turned away after that, staying quiet in the kitchen as he watched the dinner cooking on the stove where Alana had left it. 

Will decided he didn’t want to be there anymore, leaving his seat he started to head up the stairs as Kyza followed behind him. When he was up in his room, he decided to do some washing, taking his dirty laundry basket down to the laundry room where he was loading it into the washing machine.

There was a pause when he found Hannibal’s shirts in the washing machine, carefully pulling them out as he set them to the side and then loaded his own to not mix the colours. He put it on and stood there for a moment as he inhaled the scent coming from the shirts.

Kyza yipped behind him and Will took off the shirt and stuffed it into the washing basket and ran back up the stairs. Once he was back in his room with the door shut, he took out the shirt again, bringing it to his nose as he inhaled deeply.

He could practically taste Hannibal’s scent, so strong on the shirts and to his sensitive nose. Brining the fabric to his face he let the shirt rub along the side of his cheek before he then stuffed it under his pillow. 

Staying still and quiet, Will felt inexplicably guilty for stealing the alphas shirt, but as his hand reached under the pillow and felt the fine delicate fabric, his own pleasure and desire won over him and made him keep it. 

Later returning to dinner, he was quiet and subdued as he ate, answering a few questions and listening to Alana talk about baby names while she openly flirted with Hannibal. Will left as soon as he finished, going back to his room to lay in his bed where he took the shirt out and slept with it, surrounding himself with the alpha’s scent and calming his own nerves.

-

Six weeks ticked by and slowly Will could feel the life inside of him growing bigger everyday. It was loss of sponginess to his stomach first, his lower half growing and becoming more firm as his pup grew. He read up on books and learned about what stage of development his pup would be at each week and it made him smile with pride.

His pup was not the only one growing, Kyza had shot up an inch since he got him, becoming more handsome as his body caught up with his legs, losing his baby fluff to have a new coat of adult hair that was less fluffy. 

Will had been sitting in his room reading when the knock came on the door. He answered and Hannibal came in, making the omega sit up, hand coming to his pillow to make sure the shirt was tucked away out of view.

“Hello Will, I was wondering if you would join me for a walk through the park.” Hannibal asked politely, standing in the doorway.

“Yeah,” Will responded, standing up as he stretched. He grabbed a lead for Kyza and attached it to his collar as he then headed down stairs with Hannibal. He could already feel himself starting to blush being so close to the alpha, though he rained it in and blamed the cold when the front door was opened. It earned him a chuckle from Hannibal. 

They walked silently at first down the street, Kyza following on the side happily and not pulling on the lead like he used to when he first arrived. When they entered the park, Hannibal broke their silence.

“Forgive me for dragging you out of the house, but I felt this was a sensitive topic.” Hannibal spoke, wanting to have this conversation away from Alana. He wanted the opportunity to have Will too himself, to admire and eventually touch the omega which he had been desperate for everyday yet his iron self control kept him in check. “Have you been taking my shirts from the laundry hamper?”

Will psychically stopped in his tracks, eyes going slightly wide as Hannibal turned to face him.

“I-I can explain.” Will started, but Hannibal waved a hand to silence him. 

There was a smile on Hannibal’ lips. “There is no need to, I have seen that you stopped sleeping in the guest bedroom, substituted my scent with the shirts instead.”

Staying silent, Will watched Hannibal advance on him, hand coming out to gently stroke Will’s cheek as he tilted his chin and made Will meet his eye.

“I should have been more considerate to your needs,” Hannibal spoke sincerely as he looked into Will’s bright blue eyes. “That you needed my scent. It is biological for an omega to seek their alpha’s scent as a source of calm.”

“But your not my alpha.” Will muttered out as he looked down. 

“No, but you are in my charge for now, and as an alpha it is my duty to protect you and our pup.” Hannibal spoke kindly. Telling Will of his feelings for him at this moment was not wise, not when Hannibal still was in a relationship with Alana, he had appearances to maintain for now.

A shiver ran through Will, from the cold and the situation, arms crossed as he rubbed them from the bitter chill in the air as he tried to figure out what to say.

“You’re freezing, Will. Here,” The overcoat Hannibal was wearing was removed, placed around Will shoulders as Hannibal let Will guide his arms into it. 

“Thank you,” Will pulled on the coat as Hannibal did up the buttons for him, by the time he finished Will knew he was blushing, he looked down at the beautiful hands of Hannibal’s that came to then hold his own, enraptured by how perfectly they fit into his own.

“Think nothing of it, you can keep the coat.” Will was about to protest when Hannibal spoke again. “You need my scent, I understand that Will, so each week I shall buy you something and mark it so you can use it to calm yourself and rest.”

“You don’t have too.” Will protested weakly.

“No, I want to, Will.” Hannibal smiled, still holding Will’s hand. “Come, let us finish our walk before we go back to the house, you will need to put the shirts back into the wash before Alana finds out.”

Will knew he needed to do that for if Alana found out, he didn’t know what she would do, but he didn’t want to find out either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting, if you have any ideas on what you would like to see let me know as my creativity is running a bit short! Hence the delay in the update!


	6. Chapter 6

Will’s chair scraps against the hardwood floor as he pales, his stomach churning as he sprints from the dining room and to the nearest bathroom, promptly bending over the toilet where the small amount of breakfast he had consumed comes up.

As he retches he hears the click of heels just outside the door and the apologetic ‘mmm’ coming from Alana, then she moves to him, brushes curls from his head as Will retches again into the toilet.

“Do you know what may have set it off?” Alana asks.

Shakily, Will gives a nod, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth as he stands and moves to the sink. “The eggs.” He say before he cups his hand under the running water and sips the water to wash his mouth out. 

“Is everything alright?” Hannibal asks by the doorway, watching Will as he scents the air. He can’t smell a fever or an sickness, it must simply be morning sickness. A late onset for poor Will.

“Yeah, Will just didn’t agree with the eggs, that’s all. It’s probably morning sickness.” Alana speaks, her hand coming to rest on Wills forehead. “Just when you thought you had beaten it”

A low laugh comes from Will as he straightens up, grabbing a towel and petting his mouth dry. “I’ve been feeling it for the last week but this is the first time it’s actually reared its head at something. Needless to say I won’t be finishing breakfast.”

“I’m sure Kyza will delight in having the protein scramble.” Alana smiles, the dog walking into the room and coming to sit by Will’s side. “I’ll clear the plate for you, you should at least have some toast.

As Alana walks out, Hannibal enters the bathroom, coming to stand behind Will as he inhales the air greedily. “I’ll be sure to leave eggs off the menu for a while until your body can digest them again, easily.” 

Will is about to speak when he feels Hannibal;s hand come to rest on the nape of his neck, feeling the weight and heat of the flesh which makes his body relax. “You don’t have to do that just for me.”

“I want to, Will. I care about you and the eggs are upsetting for your body at the minute.” Hannibal speaks, leaning in as his other hand strokes through Will’s curls. “I’ll go help Alana with the toast.”

The hands leave Will’s body, a shiver runs through Will as he looks up in the mirror and watches Hannibal leaving, catching the alpha looking back at him with a smile. There getting closer each day and Will is starting to feel a particular spark when Hannibal does touch him. He wants him to, feels the need in his very bones to be held and comforted by the alpha and earns for more than simple touches. 

What shocks Will the most though, is how little he cares if Alana finds out and what she would say. His attachment to Hannibal is growing stronger.

-

It’s a Thursday afternoon when Will walks into his room, finding a new blanket on his bed. It thick and lush, and as he picks it up he feels the weight of it, he knows it is a nesting blanket. One that has been brought for him. 

His heart skips a beat, slowly Will brings the blanket to his nose and inhales Hannibal’s rich scent off the very fabric. He brings the blanket to his cheek, rubbing against it as he then sits on the bed and pulls it around him, the weight of the blanket makes it almost feel like he is being cuddled by an alpha, by Hannibal. 

He lets out a whimper as he pulls the blanket tighter, a hand coming to rest on his swelling belly as he lets the blanket calm his nerves. He never thought he would be that type of omega, but this has proved him wrong. He wants to be surrounded by Hannibal’s scent, for the scent to leak into his very pores and combine with his own. 

When the knock comes on the door, Will shoots up, throwing the blanket off as Hannibal steps in. 

There is a moment where Hannibal pauses before there is a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips before it becomes perfectly smoothed. “I see you are using the blanket.”

“Thank you.” Will sas, looking up through his lashes at Hannibal. “It’s beautiful.”

Hannibal tries to school his features, but Will notices the squint of his eyes, the pleased look and wonders if Hannibal would actually growl with satisfaction at making him happy. 

“Nothing makes me happier than spoiling you, Will.”

Oh how Will actually wants to be spoilt by the good doctor, to stay and continue this unusual relationship they are developing, but he thinks of Alana and feels conflicted. He knows Hannibal spoils her, he has seen the gifts the alpha has brought when Alana has said as much. Last week it was a new set of earrings and Will wonders if Hannibal is now trying to placate them both for the tension that could be between the two of them. 

“Thank you,” Will repeats, looking down as he shudders slightly under the blanket. This is the next best thing Hannibal can provide to sleeping with Will. But oh how Will wants that now, again. To sleep with Hannibal, to be penetrated by him again, the very thought makes his ass slick and cock throb as he blushes and turns away, letting go of the blanket and standing. 

“Would you care to join us for lunch if you are feeling up to it, I know the morning sickness has knocked you about this week, but I worry you are not eating enough.” Hannibal breaks the tension of the other conversation, changing subjects as he watches with rapt fascination the slight bulge growing in the front of Will’s pants. His eyes don’t linger, but he notices it and wants to purr with satisfaction at the effect he has on his dear Will. 

“Yeah,” Will sas roughly, moving forward. “Will Alana be joining us?”

“Not today,” Hannibal’s eyes twinkle slightly. 

Will swallows, giving a nod of his head, he worries on his bottom lip for a moment before stepping forward and looking into Hannibal’s eyes. “Thank you for the blanket.” He leans forward, kissing Hannibal on the cheek.

For a moment Hannibal is stiff, before he relaxes and breathes deeply, Will is so close to him, he can taste his sweet and delicate scent of honey and flowers, the sweetness from his pregnancy mixing with his natural scent. It is decadent and Hannibal wishes he could bottle that scent. Instead he simply allows Will to peck him on the cheek before he takes a step back, seeing the bright blush in his cheeks that reaches his ear. 

“You are more than welcome Will. It should help to calm you when you need it.”

Will simply nods, walking past Hannibal now as he whistles for Kyza, making his way downstairs. Hannibal follows behind, feeling like a lost puppy himself as he drinks in Will’s form, he wants a reason to touch Will again, to kiss the omega. He finds himself starting to fantasize about it on a daily basis.

-

Hannibal phones Alana after he has seen his last patient, his next appointment cancelled allows him time to actually take his wife out for lunch. The phone rings three times before Alana answers, slightly flustered. 

“Hannibal, what’s wrong?” She sounds concerned as Hannibal hears her moving on the other end of the line. 

“Nothing, my last patient for the day cancelled and I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch this afternoon, just the two of us?” Hannibal speaks as he listens, he can hear someone on the other end of the line, the faint sound of sheets crinkling and suddenly he is curious what Alana has been doing. “I can come by and pick you up at your office in twenty minutes.”

“I’m actually out for lunch with a friend.”

_ Lie _

Hannibal can pick it up straight away and he pauses for a moment, wondering why Alana feels the need to lie. The only other time she has lied directly to him was during or near their anniversary. A necessary evil to try and surprise Hannibal, but in reality he had not been surprised at all.

“I can’t find my jacket.” The voice in the background whispers.

“I understand completely, darling.” Hannibal smiles to keep his voice even and smooth, so she can hear it. He wants her to think he isn’t aware of what is going on, but in truth, Hannibal is surprised that Alana is having an affair, he thought their marriage was steady, despite the argument over Hannibal’s condition in the surrogacy contract, to procreate naturally instead of IVF. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Thank you Hannibal, goodbye.” Alana speaks, hanging up quickly. 

Hannibal stares at the phone for a moment, wondering how long the affair has been going on and more importantly who it is with. But nothing springs to the forefront of his mind, he is alas in darkness as to who Alana’s lover is. That is if she is having an affair at all, but Hannibal can not find another explanation to the conversation he just had and some things start to fall into place. There are times Alana has left earlier or returned home later recently, ones she has been blaming due to her work schedule or traffic that now don’t add up to Hannibal.

He is torn from his thoughts when his phone lights up, Will’s name flashing on the screen as he answers. 

“Hello, Will. How are you?”

“Dr. Lecter.” Speaks, his voice scared as he mumbles something under his breath. “I tried to call Alana, but I only got her voice mail… I’m bleeding, I’m on my way into the hospital now.”

“I’ll be right there Will.” Hannibal says, standing right away. 

He grabs his coat and keys, locking the office quickly as he walks to his car briskly. Will is nearly four months along now, there is a chance still of light spotting, but to hear the note of distress in the omega’s voice makes Hannibal suspect it could be worse. 

He drives to the hospital, wasting no time going to the reception where he asks for Will and finds out where he is, he makes his way to the omega’s room, entering to find Frederick Chilton already there with Will and an ultrasound machine. 

“How is Will doing, Dr. Chilton?” Hannibal asks, coming to look at the screen as he sees the baby, watches the embryo moving. 

“Just fine, Dr. Lecter.. It was just a bit of heavy spotting, everything on the ultrasound looks normal. But we’ll run some more tests just to be sure, although it is a bit late stage, some spotting can happen.”

There is a sigh of relief and Will looks relieved too as he las there looking at the monitor. 

“If I may have a word, Hannibal.” Frederick sas as he takes away the wand from Will’s bell. Handing some paper towel to Will before he walks out of the room, Hannibal hot on his heels.

“It would seem more that this spotting may have been caused by distress, it’s normal in omega surrogates to have late stage spotting if their bodies feel unprotected, given they do not technically have an alpha, there is no play sessions or continuous mating or scent marking. Despite Will likely nesting, he may not biologically feel safe enough considering he does not have an alpha.” Frederick explains.

“There has been a nesting blanket given to him with my scent, I had hoped it would be enough to sate the biological urges Will’s body craves during this time, though it would seem he needs it from a more direct source.” Hannibal nods in understanding, a tiny smile tugging at the edges of his lips as he thinks on what it actually means. 

“I think sleeping with Will or providing play sessions would be of benefit to him during this time. To, as you say, sate those biological urges Will has.” Frederick’s eyebrows wiggle as he gives a smile. “It can be very therapeutic to him and your unborn son.”

“We were leaving the sex as a surprise,” Hannibal frowns.

“With the ultrasounds pictures, I highly doubt you are surprised Hannibal.” Frederick smirks. “I know the last ones I took showed the sex, he is ver brazen about it in front of the camera.”

“Still, at least his true sex will be revealed when he is 16.” Hannibal replies, looking back into the room where Will is now covering himself back up with the bed sheets, a hand on his bell rubbing as he watches his own heart rate monitor. 

“I’ll leave you and Will alone, but the tests should be finished by the end of the day, the bloods have been done, you can take him home and I’ll call you with the results.” Frederick smiles as he walks off. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really not the best work I can put forward but it is what I can kind of do. I am sorry if it is not to your liking, or not what you expected, and hoping I have tagged it ok too :/


End file.
